Aurora
Aurora is one of the powerful fairies of Earth featured in Season 4. She resides in a floating castle called the Frost Tower. Aurora is the Major Fairy of the North. The Winx Club use their Lovix powers to fight against her and the Arctic Fairies. Appearance Aurora has long wavy pale blond hair and blue eyes. She has very pale skin and purple lips as well. She wears a blue halter dress that ends at her thighs decorated with blue crystals, blue gloves and a pair of fur-lined boots. Over that, she wears a white and blue fur-lined cloak that reaches to the floor. Aurora is never seen with the hood down. Her wings come in three sections, all resembling like sharp shards of ice with blue crystals on them. Personality She is extremely loyal to Morgana, standing up to Nebula's commanding tone when Morgana would not. She is a no-nonsense kind of woman, very blunt and to the point. Aurora was quite cold toward the Winx when they invaded her ice tower, but is also shown to be noble, and kind when given the opportunity. Aurora is also very smart, as she had easily trapped the Winx in her ice cave. Series Season 4 Aurora's Frost Tower was first seen coming to the surface of the Earth either from higher atmosphere or from space. It could be that she usually remains in the upper parts of Earth's atmosphere or space or that she went in space temporarily. After the Winx convinced Diana, the Major Fairy of Nature, that not all humans were bad and she left Morgana's Great Fairy Revenge, Morgana contacted Aurora and asked her to help her get revenge against the humans and the Wizards of the Black Circle. Aurora then came to the surface of the Earth and ordered the spirits of ice to turn the human world into a frozen desert, starting with the Northern Sea. Nebula asked them to hand over the Wizards, who were under Sibylla's protection, to Morgana, or else the whole planet would be covered by one big glacier. After feeling the effects of Aurora's magic, the Winx went to Aurora's Frost Tower to try convincing her to stop her revenge but she proved to be determined and loyal to Morgana. In the Frost Tower, the Winx had to battle ice monsters and Arctic Fairies but Roxy began to freeze because she did not have the Lovix power. Nebula then arrived and placed the Winx and Roxy in an ice cage to protect Roxy from dying of the cold and on Bloom's request, Nebula and Bloom would have a face-to-face and one-on-one duel, with the rules being that if Nebula wins the Winx would hand the Wizards over to the Earth Fairies to face punishment, but if Bloom wins then the Earth Fairies would have to give the Wizards a fair trial. Bloom won despite Nebula using many dishonorable attacks. But Nebula would not stop and in her madness to defeat Bloom and started to damage Aurora's Frost Tower. The Fairy of the North then froze Nebula to stop her and sided with Morgana, who had agreed to give the Wizards a fair trial. It is assumed that Aurora, as well as all the other Major Fairies, remained loyal to Morgana when Nebula overthrew her as Aurora and her Arctic Fairies were not seen in the Omega Dimension at the end of the season. She appeared again in "Ice and Fire" afer the Wizards' defeat in the Omega Dimension, when the Earth Fairies liberated their magic throughout the world and it is assumed that she is helping the now present Fairy Queen, Nebula, to restore Earth's magic and to make the world a better place. Magical Abilities Aurora is the Major Fairy of the North and possesses the power of ice, stated by Tecna in "The Frozen Tower". She is shown to have the ability to turn herself into snow to teleport. She can also use her power source, the Blizzard, to create powerful blizzards and to freeze anything in her path. Sh can also manipulate everything in her tower, even the temperature and stability of the fortress. Source of Magic The Blizzard is her magic source. it is said to be capable of freezing the entire universe with just a single drop of its magic. According to legend, only the person with the coldest heart can touch it. With it, she can create strong blizzards to freeze anything that blocks her way. It is located in the heart of the Frozen Tower, where Aurora herself, protects it along with her servants: the Arctic Fairies. Uses of Magic * "Ice Spirit, go and hold in your cold embrace anything or anyone who crosses your path. Make the human world an endless, frozen desert": She creates an extremely powerful magic blizzard that freezes anything rapidly. *'Teleportation spell:' She turns herself into snow and teleports. *'Unnamed spell:' She freezes objects. Frost Tower The Frost Tower is a floating mass of ice with spires sprouting from its base. One spire extends into a tower with the throne located inside the top. There is a balcony from which everyone watched the fight between Nebula and Bloom. The inside is a maze of passageways going in every direction. Aurora and the Arctic Fairies reside in it. The castle is capable of flying at very high altitudes as there are some scenes with the expanse of space behind it. Aurora is very protective of her castle as she shows concern when Nebula enchants some sharp icicles and send them flying towards the Winx Club after losing the battle. Trivia *In Roman Mythology, Aurora is the Goddess of Dawn, who flies across the sky every morning to announce the arrival of her brother, Helios, the God of the Sun. Her Greek counterpart, Eos, runs a flying chariot across the sky and is the generatrix of all stars and planets perhaps the inspiration of the Winx Club Aurora's flying Frost Tower, which was first seen among the stars in the upper atmosphere of Earth. *The Aurora Borealis and Aurora Australis are phenomena occurring in polar regions as colorful lights in the sky, perhaps being the source of Aurora being the name given to the Major Fairy of the North, since she lives in polar regions. *Aurora has powers similar to Icy and Alice. **Counting comic-exclusive characters, Aurora also has powers similar to Astrid. ***Aurora may have even met Astrid at some point due to being the Major Fairy of the North while Asgard, Astrid's home, is a hidden city made completely out of ice. *In the Nickelodeon dub, her title is changed to Aurora, the Warrior Fairy of the North. *In the Nick dub, Aurora and Clarice have the same voice actress. Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Major Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Allies Category:Enemies